The development and progression of various forms of arthritis is being investigated in an American Indian population. The patterns of joint disease will be examined to determine if distinctive patterns of degenerative joint disease can be recognized, and if so, their evolution and outcome will be followed. In addition, the prognostic significance of various factors related to rheumatoid arthritis and ankylosing spondylitis will be examined. The study which includes clinical radiographic and serologic studies of joint disease is a part of a prospective study of the Gila River Indian Community in which studies of diabetes mellitus and other diseases are being undertaken.